


violet

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But not so secret at all, Fluff, How do I tag this;;, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: A small smile, albeit sad, bloomed on Keith's lips as the lions disappeared from his sight.





	violet

**Author's Note:**

> Super short thing inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/niji_riyori/status/919233589086007297) [fanarts](https://twitter.com/staunchfan/status/919470188365430786) and this [tweet](https://twitter.com/koujasus/status/920158962833428480) by koujasus /),(\ Not beta read and unedited as usual so tread with caution. I might add more later I just wanted this out already lol

Five colours dominated the night sky, violet leading them opposite the fireworks. Keith adjusted himself on the ledge he was sat on so he could watch the show better even from afar. With their formation he had half expected them to form Voltron, instead they all dove down and separated, only to regroup again at the bottom. A small smile, albeit sad, bloomed on Keith's lips as the lions disappeared from his sight.

"You miss your mate," Kolivan said matter-of-factly, interrupting Keith's moment. He stood behind the new Blade to watch the show or at least what was left of it. Keith had always wondered why Kolivan insisted on referring to Shiro as Keith's mate but he suspected that it was just his way of calling Shiro as Keith's partner, so he let it slide all the time even though he did feel his heart skip a beat whenever Kolivan mentioned Shiro as his mate.

"I miss all of them," Keith answered. He did miss Shiro more than anybody else but he would never say that out loud. Besides he did miss the team and Coran, even the mice. Keith missed the castle of lions and piloting Red and Black but this was his life now, this was his choice, this was where he belonged, at least that was what he felt at the moment. He wanted to be here where the action was, where he knew he could contribute best to the success of the coalition.

Kolivan grunted in response, looking wise as he observed the lights that came from the stadium where the paladins were doing a show to invite more people to join the rebellion. He always seemed like he was immersed in his thoughts, years of fighting against the galra, his own people, covertly, left him with a perpetually serious expression on his face. Keith didn't really mind, he was not the kind of guy who joked around a lot anyway. He was tough on Keith but that was what he needed to learn the ways of the Blades. There were times when Keith didn't follow his orders and he would get an earful for it but Kolivan would understand why he did it, even if he was a bit reluctant. Keith would always show the fruit of his actions and Kolivan couldn't deny him after that. Kolivan was a good leader and a strong pillar for the Blade of Marmora and Keith hoped that he could be like the man someday.

"I saw you watching some videos the other day," Kolivan informed him. "Of your mate, I suppose, as it sounded like Shirogane." Almost instantly Keith's face turned beet red, face burning with the thought of him being caught watching Shiro's videos secretly.

Keith had not been able to attend the shows Coran had prepared for the team to do as he was busy doing work with the Blades that's why he had only been able to watch recorded videos of them during his spare time, often after a mission. He found out it was a good way to lift his mood especially after a failed mission. Before, he only had to see Shiro's face and his mood would instantly become better that's why he was thankful when he found out that there were videos of the shows and he could see Shiro without needing to do a video call. He didn't want to call for the sole reason that he wanted to see Shiro. Not only because he didn't want Shiro to pick up on anything with regards to Keith's feelings towards him but because he knew that Shiro was also busy with gathering people for the coalition. He didn't want to bother him.

Keith remembered watching the videos for the first time and smiling out of nowhere when Shiro showed up, doing his best to portray the role that Coran had planned for him. He couldn't help but bite his lips at how adorable the red on Shiro's cheeks were and how despite being a little awkward in delivering his lines, the Black Paladin still managed to be so charming. With every show, however, he started to own his character and slowly got used to it and somehow Keith felt proud. He knew that there was nothing that Shiro couldn't do. That was when he realized as well, how much he missed them, how much he longed to see Shiro. He even caught himself caressing the screen a couple of times whenever Shiro's face showed up. There was really no saving him. Not that Keith wanted to be saved.

"It," Keith stopped to clear his throat, voice cracking because of the lie he was about to tell, "It was a video of all of them. You must have overheard it when it was Shiro's part."

Kolivan hums, his eyes didn't give away what he was thinking and as usual his expression was plain. Keith didn't know if Kolivan believed him or not, if he had more to say or not. Before anything else could be said between them, however, another Blade came forward and told Kolivan about another galra cruiser that had been spotted near the planet where they currently are. Kolivan was quick to give orders and the thought of him knowing something about Keith's feelings for Shiro more than he showed was forgotten.

Keith donned his mask and after one last glance towards the stadium, towards where Shiro was, he followed the others to the ship, hoping against hope that they succeed with this mission. He wanted to see Shiro again and not just through a screen. He wanted to touch him, talk to him and see for himself that he was well. For him to do that, he needed to come back alive.


End file.
